The Serpent's Way
by Niall St. Clair
Summary: Welcome back to the land of Ivalice. A land of mystery, intrigue, and plenty of fighting. This tale explores the events prior to, during, and perhaps even post the game from the viewpoint of a not-so-random NPC. Only the prologue is up at the moment, but


"Just a little more..!"

The words weren't much comfort to Keriane Castlien, who lied in anguish upon the bed. Not just any bed, however. This was Mesdoram Elmdor's bed. Marquis of Limberry Mesdoram Elmdor, that is... and she was in labor, on his bed. "Ajora," she pleaded, "..Help me!"

Almost as an answer to her prayers, a high-pitched squeal rings through the air, and the priestess who was serving as her midwife cheerfully announces, "It's a boy!"

_Simple beginnings on a dark path.. my name is Caristile Castlien. _

She had feared that the Marquis would have her head for making such a mess in his chambers. However.. the man who's life she was sworn to protect did not seem very angry at all – in fact, the gray haired samurai was holding the newborn in his arms, and even had a smile on his face. It was times like this, that Keriane realized why the man was called the "Silver Noble."

"This child.. he will grow to be someone important, someday." Elmdor said. "You will teach him well, will you not?"

_She certainly tried. My mother was a master of the Dark Sword techniques. As was her father before her, and a great number of other Castliens dating all the way back to the time of Saint Ajora. A line bathed in infamy.. and obscurity. The latter of which, I'm fairly thankful for._

"…But I should return to my duties..-" Keriane protested.. duty was more important than family, and certainly more important than the pains that were going through her body. Surely, it would only take a couple of days to recover..! However, she spoke only to be interrupted by the Marquis, who simply shook his head, and spoke in that tone that made the nation's warriors rally behind him.

"Such ideas are foolishness, Lady Castlien. As I said, this boy will be someone great someday.. I can see this in his eyes. He will need proper tutelage, however.. and I could not imagine a greater instructor than you." He said, before handing the child to his mother, and turning towards the door. "When he is ready to graduate from your tutelage, I will allow you to return to your duties.. but until then, you are his guardian."

_Marquis Elmdor was a great man, an inspiration to all children of Limberry. I truly cannot imagine what kind of man I would have grown into had he not been such a stellar role model. He believed in me.. believed I could be more than the darkness that perpetuated my line. While I don't remember these events very well myself, my mother insisted that they were fact. _

With that, the man who would be remembered for his legendary battles during the Fifty Years War – which was at it's height, left the room.. and once the doors to his chambers were closed behind him, the priestess couldn't help but giggle. "..isn't he the sweetest man alive?" she asked, practically swooning.

Keriane laughed softly to herself, and took a moment to coo gently down at the newborn before answering her friend. "He is a kind man indeed, Vanilla. I fear that someday his kindness will be the end of him, though.."

_Marquis Elmdor survived the war quite well, even though my mother worried to no end about him. I suppose that I got my sense of duty from her. Always be loyal to the lord, never to yourself. It was a knight's duty to serve and obey, not to question and betray. She instilled these things deeply within my core.. and even though I disagreed with many of my mother's ways, or would in the future.. I cannot thank her enough for these._

The priestess, Vanilla simply blushed in response.. and turned the subject to the baby, after studying his face for a moment. "His eyes.." she trailed, almost unbelieving of what she saw. "..they're purple.. yours are blue. Did his father have purple eyes, Keri?"

Keriane shook her head slightly in response. Her husband had been an early casualty of the war, and even on a joyous occasion like this, it saddened her greatly to think that he couldn't enjoy the birth of their son with her. That her son would lack that strong male influence in his life.. even though she felt like she should be with the Marquis, ensuring the man's survival and through him, the survival of Limberry.. but he made himself very clear.

_My father, well.. I never knew my father, obviously, and my mother rarely spoke of him. In fact, few people ever did. Perhaps one of these days, I'll find out more about him.. who he was, what he did.. why I can ride a chocobo so well. If Saint Ajora wishes it, I know I will._

Realizing her mistake, Vanilla tried to quickly change the subject.. deciding instead to ask another question about the child, instead of one about him that pertained to his father. "..Have you chosen a name, yet?"

"I have." The new mother replied, turning her gaze down to her child. "..His name shall be Caristile. Caristile Castlien. As the Marquis said.. he will grow to be a great man. This.. I am sure of."

_To this day, I cannot help but wonder if my mother crafted these events from her imagination to give me the drive to carry on with my lessons, even when I refused to simply take up the dark sword of my line and serve a member of the Church, as penance for the very dark sword that I would have taken up. Instead, I asked my mother to enroll me into the Knighthood academy at Limberry.. the training grounds for the Aegis Knights of the future. This is my story, and here is where it begins._

**Author's Note: Before you ask me, 'Caristile who?', he's an original character who I role-play online.. and I figured that it might be interesting to see the events prior to, during, and perhaps post the game through his eyes. Don't be surprised if more game characters show up.. and for anyone who happens to know the character? Don't be surprised if there's more than a few differences between the knight you know, and the knight I write.**

**...and yes, there is more to come.**


End file.
